Svetlana Loboda
|birth_place = Kiev, Ukrainian SSR, Soviet Union |instrument = Vocals |occupation = Singer, TV presenter, Actress and Clothes designer |years_active = 2000–present |genre = Pop and R&B |label = Moon Records |associated_acts = Cappuccino, Ketch, VIA Gra and Sofia Rotaru |website = http://www.svetlanaloboda.com/ }}Svetlana Sergeyevna Loboda (Russian: Светлана Сергеевна Лобода, Ukrainian: Світлана Сергіївна Лобода, born 18 October 1982 in Kiev, Ukrainian SSR) is a Ukrainian singer and composer. Loboda represented Ukraine in the Eurovision Song Contest 2009 and finished in 12th place with 76 points. Biography ;Early life As a young girl, Loboda studied piano, conducting, variety and jazz vocal, and grew to have the experience of a composer, leading role actress in a musical, TV host, designer, photographer, singer in Ukraine’s, Russia’s and CIS most popular girls band and finally a solo artist. From an early age Loboda showed a tendency for music and acting, making home musicals for her parents and relatives on family holidays. Therefore, it was not a difficult decision for her mother to choose what special course to enroll her daughter to study. In the specialized music school, Loboda studied piano and at the same time mastered the art of singing and conducting. Having finished music school, Loboda continued with her music studies and entered the department of variety and jazz singing at the Kiev Variety And Circus Academy. It was at this time she became a member of the band “Cappuccino”. In 2003, she participated in the casting for the first ever Ukrainian professional musical "The Equator", where she received the leading role of "Mirana". On the 28th of December 2003, she started a new band – “Catch”. Svetlana was the creator of the repertoire and stage costumes for the band. That was her first professional experience as composer and designer. ;Nu Virgos In 2004, Loboda auditioned for the casting for the “Nu Virgos” band, a well-known girl group in Eastern Europe and with successful gigs in Japan. She won over nearly 500 rivals and became a new soloist of “Nu Virgos” (Also known as Via Gra in Ukraine). Svetlana’s first appearance as a participant of the band was at a performance in the contest show “Star Factory” (the Ukrainian version of “Star Academy”). ;Solo career At the end of November 2004, Loboda together with Oleksandr Shyrkov and their company “S&A Music Group Ltd.” started her solo career and shot a music video “Cherno-Belaya Zima” (Black-and-white Winter) and in just a year, in November 2005, she released her début album “Ty Ne Zabudesh” (You Won’t Forget). In 2005, Loboda's clips got rotating in Russia. All begun in the city of Vladivostok. Thanks to that, the company S&A Music Group Ltd. has entered into the agreement with Evgeniy Koval, the representative of television channel “TVC in Vladivostok”. Further in 2008, her clips got on RU.TV channel. Loboda’s fourth single and video, “Cherny Angel” (Black Angel) with Nadezhda Granovskaya (Nadezhda Meyher), Svetlana’s close friend and - incidentally - ex-participant of “VIA Gra”. In 2006, she worked as the presenter of the TV program “ShowMania” on the air of all-Ukrainian TV channel “Novyi Kanal” and in 2007, she became the host of “Miss CIS” on “TET” TV channel. At the same time, the singer started a tourist agency of her own named, “Happy Vacations”. On October 2007, Loboda launched the exhibition of her own photo art-works dedicated to her trip to India. ;2008 - Not a macho In the spring of 2008, she released the album Ne Macho ("Not macho") and in April 2008 saw the launch of her own fashion line wearing the name, "F*ck the macho". As scandalous as it may seem, the idea became the popular trend and stylish concept, expressing social protest against false glamorous trends and sticky stereotypes. Later on, in the Autumn of 2008, she tried being the scriptwriter for the music video, "Za chto" ("For what"). In December 2008, the video came up on the Russian music channel MUZ TV and at the end of 2008, Loboda together with DJ Lutique produced a new club track, "By your side". The single reached the top of national charts and was also played internationally. ;Eurovision Song Contest 2009 In Spring of 2009, “Be My Valentine” was presented on Ukraine’s national pre-selection by Loboda in co-operation with S&A Music Group Ltd. and her partner Oleksandr Shyrkov. On the 8th of March 2009, she received the highest points from both the viewers and professional juries and won the Ukrainian national final for the Eurovision Song Contest 2009 in Moscow, Russia. On the 18th of March 2009, Svetlana Loboda presented the clip for "Be My Valentine (Anti-crisis girl!)" in Vladivostok. Spectators of television channel "PERSON (TVC)" were the first to have seen a new masterpiece of the scandalous Ukrainian singer in the program «SMS the Chat». Loboda competed in the second semi-final there and reached the final. Prior to the event, Loboda had spoken confidently of her chances of success. The song finished in 12th place, with 76 points. Loboda stated that she wished to use her participation in the contest as a platform to speak out against domestic violence. She started the social initiative "No Family Crimes" and appeared in photographs with wounds and scars to highlight the issue of violence against women. The cog system, or as Loboda refers to it "The Hell Machine" she danced on has been taken back to Ukraine. Svetlana has said that she did not want it to go to waste and it is apparently in her father's garage. "The pets play on it" She stated. Loboda had expressed her interest in representing Ukraine at the Eurovision Song Contest 2010 which took place in Norway. ;2010 Loboda released her solo single, "Zhit' legko" (Live easy) in January 2010, "Serdtse b'yotsya" with Max Barskih in spring and "Revolyutsiya" in October. She described Revolyutsiya as "a powerful song, with a powerful message. It was very emotional to make." Discography ;Albums Studio albums * 2005 - Ты не забудешь * 2008 - Не ма4о * 2008 - F*ck The Macho (Не ма4о reissue) ;Singles * 2004 - "Черно-белая зима" (Black and white winter) * 2005 - "Я забуду тебя" (I will forget) * 2005 - "Ты не забудешь" (You will not forget) * 2006 - "Чёрный ангел" (Black Angel) * 2006 - "Постой, МуЩина!" (Wait Man!) * 2007 - "Мишка, гадкий мальчишка!" (Mikkie, Bad Boy) * 2007 - "Счастье" (Happiness) * 2008 - "Не ма4о" (Not Macho) * 2008 - "За что?" (For What?) * 2008 - "By Your Side" * 2009 - "Be My Valentine! (Anti-Crisis Girl)" * 2010 - "Жить легко" (Live easy) * 2010 - "Сердце бьётся" (Heart Is beating...) feat. Max Barskikh * 2010 - "Революция" (Revolution) * 2011 - "Спасибо" (Thank You) * 2011 - "На Свете" (On the Earth) * 2012 - "Облака" (Clouds) * 2012 - "40 градусов" (40 Degrees) * 2013 - "Под Лед" (Under the Ice) * 2013 - "Под Лед" (Under the Ice) REMAKE * 2013 - "Кохана" (Love) * 2013 - "Город под запретом" (Forbidden City) External links * Official homepage Category:Artists Category:NVSC 15 artists